wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang The Sniper
Fang the Sniper (ファング・ザ・スナイパー Fangu za Sunaipā?), also known as Nack the Weasel, is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He is a purple anthropomorphic weasel that first appeared in the Game Gear video game Sonic Triple Trouble (alternatively known as Sonic & Tails 2 in Japan) as a treasure hunter who sought the Chaos Emeralds. During his free time, he is known to frequent visit other titles including Sugar Rush. Physical Appearance Fang is a purple and white weasel who acts as a determined treasure hunter. According to the Japanese manual of Sonic & Tails, it is said that Fang actually resides in the mysterious Special Stage, which is described as another dimension. He wears a big brown stetson hat, brown boots with white gaiters, and brown gloves with metal plates on them. The reason that he is known as "Fang" is because one of his canines is much larger than the other, another trademark of his. He has a long, thick, purple tail that he uses to lay back on, for bouncing on and attacking his foes. Originally, his signature weapon was going to be a realistic gun, but after Sega axed the idea, he eventually used a cork-firing popgun in Sonic the Fighters. He also has his own personal airbike called the Marvelous Queen, that he uses to fly around in and use against Sonic. Unlike most other characters, Fang has four fingers instead of five, even in Japanese promotional artwork. The reason for this is not known, although the most common theory is that this is a reference to Yubitsume, a Japanese ritual to amputate parts of one's own finger that is practiced by members of the Yakuza, a prominent Japanese criminal organization. Alternatively, his varying number of fingers may simply be a result of his being from another dimension. He is the only inhabitant of the "Special Stage" that has been seen and his four fingers could be representative of all other beings from the Special Stage. Personality While in the games Fang is a mischievous treasure hunter who tries hard to be sneaky and cunning, although his overconfidence and overall naiveté proves to be his biggest flaw. In the English Sonic Triple Trouble manual, he is said to desire the Chaos Emeralds not because he knows of their true power, but because he believes they will fetch a hefty price on the market. Fang appears to be a coward, as he often runs away when his plans go wrong or when he's frightened. While Fang had no dialogue, he showed himself to be a comedic and egotistical bad-guy who sews his own defeat in Sonic Triple Trouble. This is shown by his trap backfiring and lighting his tail on fire in his first encounter and getting shot by his own heat-seeking missile while gloating in his fourth battle against Sonic. Fang was fairly clumsy, often tripping when running away after a defeat. He may not be an entirely bad guy - in his final major appearance, Sonic the Fighters, he competed cooperatively to fight the larger threat, the Death Egg II. However, his poster in Sonic Generations suggests that he is a loose criminal wanted for theft and extortion, further establishing his greed. Like all the Video game villains, he is not truly evil outside his game, but still has his greed, clumsiness and his cowardice personality, which is part of his program and he has some of his comic book counterpart's personality when outside of his game, he can often lose his temper or becoming indignant when things don't go his way. Along this line, he tends to hold grudges for those he feels have wronged him, though his greed can still overcome this in the right situation (and vice-versa). However he showed to forgive those who are close to him. Nack is deeply attached to the Marvelous Queen, as seem when he got offended when Citrusella called it "Sourless cart" and rubbed it and said "She didn't mean to insult you!" and seems more concerned for its safety than his own. Abilities Fang seems to be generally lacking in abilities, he often uses his wits and gadgets instead of brawn. He's fairly skilled at piloting his airbike, the Marvelous Queen, and the various gadgets attached to it, such as springs, an irate missile and a drill. Fang's main weapon is his popgun, a popgun that fires corks, as opposed to conventional bullets. His title, Sniper, suggests that he's able to use his popgun with great accuracy. Despite being overall lacking in any real abilities, Fang's tail is rather strong and dexterous. Fang is often seen laying back on it while relaxing, Fang can also use his tail as a spring to reach great heights, in Sonic the Fighters, Fang uses his tail as part of a powerful attack as well as a third leg of sorts when kicking opponents with both of his legs. Theme Songs *''Sonic Triple Trouble'': Nack's Theme, played whenever he appears in Sonic Triple Trouble. *''Sonic the Fighters'': Casino Night - Here We Go. Gallery Artwork 371px-Knack_4.png|Sonic Triple Trouble 521719-oldschoolfang.png|Sonic Drift 2 Fang_the_sniper.gif|Sonic The Fighters Knack_1.png|Sonic The Fighters Knack_5.png|Sonic The Fighters Fang_sonic.jpg|Shenmue (Cameo) Sprites FangPanic.png FangRun.png FangTrip.png FangFall.png FangPose.png FangFinger.png FangTailSpring.png FangLaugh.png FangRest.png FangMQ.png FangMQLaugh.png FangMQPanic.png Screenshots Fang_laughing_in_Sonic_Triple_Trouble.gif|Sonic Triple Trouble Drift2_Death_Egg.png|Sonic Drift 2 Drift2_Casino_Night.png|Sonic Drift 2 Sonic13.jpg|Sonic The Fighters Fang_vs_Knuckles_in_Sonic_Fighters.jpg|Sonic The Fighters Sonicfighters.jpg|Sonic The Fighters DqJsWLnSubiJE.jpg|Sonic The Fighters Trivia *Fang the Sniper is one of the few characters to have a title that does not refer to his species. The Sniper references his penchant for using guns. *In Shenmue Fang appears as a collectible toy. *In Sonic Generations, a wanted poster of him can be seen in City Escape. *Fang is the most popular of all scrapped characters, many fans wish for his return.